Durza's Past
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: True Info and maybe some false info, about Durza.The tale of Durza's Past.


Durza's Past

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the charaters in this fanfic, besides the charaters I add to support my story.

A/n:I will try to make this the most accurate as I can.Thier might be some romance, but mostly tragedy, and action/adventure. I would like to congratulate everyone with their fanfics, and wish them good luck. Oh by the way does anyone know what his parents names are? Well here's the first chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"Carsaib, what do you want for breakfast."his mom asked in a friendly tone.

"It doesn't matter, mom."Carsaib said, jumping out of his bed.

"I'll just make you the same thing as me."Carsaib's mom said, kissing his father.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you later."his dad said, hugging his mom with one arm, and then walking out the door.

"Breakfast is ready."his mom said, sitting down at the table, and then eating her breakfast.

Carsaib ran down the stairs, and ate his breakfast in a hurry. "Where are you going Carsaib?"his mom asked, turning to face him.

"To my thinking tree."Carsaib said, running out of the hut.

Carsaib finally made it to the tree, and then he sat down, waiting for his fighting mentor. After about 15 to 30 minutes the mentor came, his name was Alrik Taliesan.

"Good Morning Carsaib."Alrik said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Good Morning."Carsaib said, grabbing the sword that lay on the ground in front of him.

"What lesson did we end off on."Alrik thought, and then said"Oh yes I rememeber, we left off on combat."Alrik then grabbed his sword, and tryed to hit Carsaib with blunt attacks. Alrik swung at Carsaib's side, and Carsaib dodged it.

"Very good."Alrik said, hitting Carsaib in the gut. "Never go easy on your opponent."Alrik said, with a joyful laugh.

Carsaib thought for a second, and then tumbled, and hit Alrik blunty in his chest.

"Very Good, you've passed the first skill of combat, tomorrow we shall learn defense."Alrik said, giving Carsaib something in a shape of a diamond.

"Thanks."Carsaib said, looking at Alrik's amelut.

"Don't need to thank me, it's what friends do."Alrik said, smiling.

"Can I ask you something, Alrik?"Carsaib asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Sure anything."Alrik answered, saddling his horse.

"Where did you get your amelut?'Carsaib asked, walking closer to Alrik.

"I got it when I was about your age. My father gave it to me when he was dying. He said it possesed a power some people use...I think he said people that use magic should wear it. I use some magic, but not alot. But when I die, I shall give you this amelut. Maybe one day, you might want to use magic."Alrik said, drinking some water.

"How...how do I learn magic?"Carsaib asked, staring at Alrik.

"You should ask a someone in the magic rank. You should get home it's getting late."Alrik said, as the stagecoaches left, going towards Farthen Dur.

"Ok Alrik, I'll see you tomorrow."Carsaib said, then ran back to his house.

Carsaib."his mom and dad said, as they both hugged him.

Carsaib waited till they let him go upstairs. Carsaib stared out of the window, thinking of where Alexana was, tho he was happy he hadn't that bully Xerkses, in a month.

"Carsaib, dinner time."his mom called from the kitchen.

Carsaib sat down, and scooped some of the porridge in his spoon and ate it."I hope I can eat dinner with Alirk tomorrow, this porrodge is nasty."Carsaib thought. Carsaib poured the porridge back when his mom, and dad weren't looking, and then ran back to his room.

"Goodnight Carsaib."his parents said, giving him goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight..."Carsaib said, then fell asleep.

"Casraib wake up! The healers are here. They say that Alrik is dying."his dad said, shaking him.

"Alrik's dying."Carsaib said alarmed.

"Yes."his dad said, as Carsaib got his clothes on, and then ran outside.

"Alrik...what's wrong?"Carsaib asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I don't know, I was cooking, and then I just fell, and when I woke up I was here."Alirk said, then whispered something to Carsaib."Take the box with you, it's a gift I was saving for you. Please don't lose the gift, it's something I want you to always cherish".

"Any gift from my friend is something I'll always treasure."Carsaib said, tears filling his ice blue eyes.

"Please don't forget me."Alrik said, as his heart came to a stop.

"No Alrik!"carsaib screamed, not wanting to leave him.

"Carsaib...we have to go."his parents said, feeling sympathy for Alirk.

"I'm sorry...he's gone."the healers said, carrying Alrik into a casket, and then putiing into the stagecoach.

It took a long time for his parents to take him home, but finally they did.

"Carsaib, you have to eat your lunch."his mom said, giving him some water. Carsaib sighed, and looked back at his mom, angry at himself for letting this happen.

"It wasn't your fault, it was his for not telling you."his mom said, trying to cheer him up.

"No it was mine, a week ago he was trying to tell me about him dying soon..and all, but I didn't listen to him."Carsaib said, getting out of his chair.

"Please talk to him."his mom whispered to his father.

"Stop blaming yourself, son. He wouldn't want you to be sad, or angry at yourself. Do you understand?"his father said, staring into Carsaib's eyes.

"I understand...I shoukd get over it, and I will get over it,..now."Carsaib said, running to his room to look at the gift Alrik had left him. Carsaib opened it, and found a small box, and a letter on it. He opened the small box, and found the amelut wrapped in blue see-through paper. Carsaib dropped the amelut in his lap, and read the letter.:

Dear Carsaib,

I've sent this gift from my heart to my dearest friend. I know you'll take of it, and I hope you will remember me, your mentor, and friend. Thanks for telling me your problems when you needed help, and thanks for saving me from those bandits that attacked me. I don't know how much I can thank you, for your courage, and I hope I'll always be in your heart.

Your true friend,

Alrik

"Alrik."Carsaib said quietly, then smiled slighty."I'll never forget you".

Well that's the first chapter! Some of that didn't happen tho. Alirk isn't really a charater in Eragon. I just got the name from the Celtic names! Stay Tune for the next chap.


End file.
